


Halloween Experimentation

by swords_scripts



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWASapphic, Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blowjob Talk but Cunnilingus Sounds, Established Relationship, F/F, GFE, Gender Experimentation, Getting Ready, Halloween, Oral Sex, Other, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swords_scripts/pseuds/swords_scripts
Summary: The listener is your partner/housemate/friend and you’re getting ready for a Halloween party. They’re taking the opportunity to try dressing masc for the first time, and you realise you’re really into it.I’ve tagged this 4F, 4NB and 4TM because for me this scene is the start of a journey that could take the listener to any, some or all of those places.Enjoy!Gender notes: this whole thing is one big gender note, but the gist is that the listener is a previously female-identifying or AFAB person experimenting with masculinityI wanted to write a Halloween script, and rather than spooky, I thought I'd go for Halloween's other function as a source of trans awakeningsOriginal Post: 13th October 2020
Relationships: Female/Female, Female/Nonbinary, Female/Other, Other/Other, femme/butch





	Halloween Experimentation

_** CC BY-NC License - You may use this script for non-commercial purposes. Credit me by linking either this work or the reddit post **_

[Slightly surprised greeting as they come into the room] Oh, hey!

Are you ready? Juuuust finishing my makeup. I can’t wait to see you in your costume! One sec…

[Turn rounds and see them. You’re surprised but think they’re hot] Oh! Well hello - eyyyy guys’ clothes suit you.

No! I mean it. You. Look. Great.

[“what are you meant to be”]

[Quoting Mean Girls, joking] Er, I’m a mouse, duh!

Good – I worked hard on this, you better be able to guess who I’m meant to be!

Aww, thanks!

Hmm? Makeup?

Oh, for facial hair! Right! Yeah, I should have something here…

[humming/rummaging]

Would you like me to do it for you?

Yeah, we have plenty of time. The invitation said 7, meaning 9. And anyway, since when have *they* ever been on time to one of *our* parties?

[Gleeful] Alright, sit!

Then I can sit astride your lap like… this! Ok. [Starts drawing, optional concentrating humming etc]

Shh! Stay still!

Don’t giggle! It’ll be wonky! Do you want a wonky moustache? I didn’t think so!

Alright, just gotta blend it in…

There! Do you want sideburns too?

[“I’m not sure”]

Alright, have a look first and see what you think.

I know, you look so different!

No, I like it! [More serious] How do you feel?

[Comforting] It’s ok, I don’t expect an essay. [peck kiss] I guess it’ll take a while to work it out. But that’s part of Halloween, eh? Exploring the unknown.

Are you nervous? We don’t have to go ahead with it, but… I think it’s a good opportunity. It’s Halloween – no-one will think anything of it. I know we’ve talked about it a lot, but for them it can just be another costume.

Yeah, it’s hard to tell whether you’re nervous or excited isn’t it? Could be the first day of the rest of your life… or just a good fancy dress party.

[“I look good”]

Yeah! You *do* look good! I can’t wait to show you off, Handsome. Hair, moustache, outfit… are you gonna, you know, put something in your pants? Like, go the whole nine yards?

No, I don’t think it’s silly, you should go for it! Like socks or something.

Here.

Perfect. [giggle]

It looks cute! [clears throat] I mean, you look hot.

[gradually getting turned on]

Can I touch it?

Mmm. [kiss] Hey there, big boy.

Oh, you liked that?

[This is as much an experiment for you as for them. You enjoy thinking of campily straight things to say and nervously/excitedly trying them out, but your arousal is genuine.]

[moans, mmms, kissing etc throughout] Is this bulge in your pants for me?

Was that a moans? What do you want me to do with it?

Do you want me to, er, jerk you off?

Open your zip for me? There we go.

[laughs] It looks bigger through just your underwear [Brits feel free to say pants, but don’t swap in a word for femme underwear like “panties”]

[“please touch me”]

Touch you? Hmm, I did say we had plenty of time, didn’t I? [wicked giggle?]

[little moan] You’re so wet – er, I mean, hard? I mean, er, you *like* this, don’t you?

I thought so.

You like me playing with your cock? You like me rubbing it? Yeah?

What if I were to kneel down and, er, suck you off? You’d like that?

[kiss] Ok, hang on [you kneel].

Let me take these down a bit… I’m gonna move these socks out of the way, but don’t for one minute think I’m not still sucking your cock. [From here on it’s all psychological, you’re licking the anatomy they have, but describing anatomy they don’t]

Mmm, can’t wait to put it in my mouth… You like the view of me looking up at you?

[licking sounds, moans, throughout]

Yeah, you like that? You like me sucking your big cock? I love it.

And you butt is so. grabbable. 

Mmm yeah, grind into my face. That’s it…

Yes, Daddy!

[“don’t call me that”]

[gentle laugh] Got it. Not “Daddy”.

That’s ok, I’m sure I can think of plenty other hot things to call you. But for now I just wanna… [moans, licking]

Mmm, fuck yeah!

[improv more oral]

Are you close? Yeah? Are you gonna come? You gonna come in my mouth? Or all over my face? Yeah? That’s it. Blow your load all over my face! Come on! I need it…

[improv orgasm]

[laughs, a little speechless] Well. 

C’mere! [kissing]

That was… Er… I enjoyed that.

Yeah?

Plenty to think about…

You good to carry on getting ready? Where did those socks go?

Ugh, as if I have to do my make-up again!

[giggles] Hey! We’ll never leave the house at this rate…

[fade out]


End file.
